My Little Senju
by Xaphier
Summary: When Madara and Hashirama clash, a portal to another dimension opened. Hashirama and Madara are sucked inside and transported to Equestria. Hashirama found the peace he long wanted in Equestria. Will he stay here or go back to the Elemental Nations and continue his fight with Madara?
1. Chapter 1 - Enter Equestria Hashirama

_**Hey guys NavyBlue112 and brings you another story. Another story woohoo! More stories means I'm going to be more busy than before. Don't worry, I can survive this. Anyways, on to the story!**_

_**Chapter 1 - My little God: Enter Equestria Hashirama!**_

In the Vallery of End are two humans, a nine tailed fox with a blue armor surrounding the fox, and a large wooden statue. Inside the blue armoured fox is a man with a long and spike hair, his eyes have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, wears a red metal armor with an Uchiha clan symbol on both sides of the collar and inside the armor is the Uchiha clan attire. He is known as Madara Uchiha, the avenger.

On top of the large wooden statue is a man with a waist-length hair, wears red metal armor like Madara but on the collar is the Senju clan symbol. Inside the red metal armor is the standard shinobi dress. He is known as Hashirama Senju. The God of Shinobi

"Madara! We were friends! We share the same dream!" Hashirama said

"Shut the hell up Hashirama. Can't you see that it is just impossible to show our guts together?" Madara said

Madara commands the nine tails to attack the large wooden statue by using his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Hashirama claps his hands together commanding the wooden statue to block the nine tail's attack. The nine tails charges a tailed beast bomb and blasts it towards the wooden Statue. Before the bomb explodes, Hashirama jumps off the wooden statue. Hahirama lands perfectly on the ground. Hashirama claps his hands together again.

"So are you just going to waste everthing we have done?" Hashirama asked

Madara didn't speak. The nine tailed fox roars.

"Then so be it..." Hashirama said before closing his eyes.

Hashirama's face changes. He has red markings around and under his eyes and as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye.

**"Senpou Mokuton: Shin Susenju (Sage art Wood style: Veritable 100-Armed Kan'on)"**

A large wooden statue appears. Behind the statue are one thouand wooden arms. On top of the head of the wooden statue is Hashiram Senju. Hashirama makes the wooden statue move.

"Here I come Madara!" Hashirama said

Madara makes the nine tails

"Bring it on Hashirama!" Madara said

As they comes closer at each other. They both screams. When they clash, blackness.

_**In an unkown place**_

Hashirama's eyes twitches. Hashirama slowly opens his eyes. His vision is blur. After a few moments, his vision is now clear. Once his vision is clear, he sits up and looks around. It appears that Hashirama is laying on someone's sofa and he is in a some sorta house.

_'Where... Am I? Where is Madara?' _Hashirama thought

Hashiram can hear some hoof steps. He turns to the left to see a yellow horse with wings, pink long hair that covers its face and has butterflies in its butt.

_'Horse with wings? Am I dreaming?'_ Hashirama thought

"Thank goodness you're awake. I am worried that you may never wake up" the horse said

_'D-did the horse talked to me?'_ Hashirama thought

"D-did you just talked?" Hashirama asked

"W-wait... You can talk too?" the horse said

_'Am I dreaming? Wait... I can't be... Maybe I'm inside of a Genjutsu. Yeah, maybe Madara cast a genjutsu at me to fool me'_ Hashirama thought

Hashirama performs a hand seal and closes his eyes.

**"Release!"** Hashirama shouted

"Release? Release what?" the horse asked

_'So this not genjutsu... Where am I? More importantly, where is Madara?'_ Hashirama thought

"You must be hungry. What would you like eat um..." the horse said

_'Should I trust this horse? It seems harmless and looks... Cute'_ Hashirama thought

"Hashirama, Hashirama Senju is my name" Hashiram said

"Ok Mr. Hassh-she-r-ram-ah. What would you like to eat?" the horse said

"Well, what food do you have?" Hashirama asked

"Well, I have some tomatoes, carrots, apples-" the horse was cut off by Hashirama

"Apples sounds good" Hashirama said

"Ok.. I will be right back" the horse said

The horse then goes to the door that leads to the kitchen leaving Hashirama alone sitting on the sofa.

_'This is weird. Talking horses, horses with wings... Can things get even weirder?'_ Hasirama thought

The horse comes back with a tray with 5 apples on it. The horse is carrying the tray using its mouth. The horse approaches Hashirama and drops the tray on Hashirama's lap. Hashirama smiles.

"Thank you" Hashirama said

"You're welcome. By the way, my name is Fluttershy Mr. How-s-she-raw-ma" Fluttershy said

Hashirama takes one of the apples and takes a bite. Hashirama's eyes widen while he swallows the apple.

"This apple is delicious" Hashirama said

"Thank you. It was freshly made by my friend who works at the farm" Fluttershy said

Hashiram takes another bite before speaking.

"By the way Fluttershy, do you know where am I?" Hashirama asked as he swallows the apple

"You are in Ponyville, Equestria" Fluttershy said

"Ponyville? Equestria? Are we not in the Elemental Nations?" Hashirama asked as takes another apple and bites it

"Elemental Nations? I have never heard of that land before" Fluttershy said

"I see... So do you know where is Madara Uchiha?" Hashirama asked as he swallows the apple

"Mah-daw-rah? Who is he?" Fluttershy asked

"So you don't know Madara huh?" Hashirama asked

"I don't who are you reffering too Mr." Fluttershy said

"I see" Hashirama said

The who room is now silent. Neither Hashirama nor Fluttershy talks. Hashirama sighs and puts the tray on the sofa before standing.

"Thank you for taking care of me Fluttershy. Where did you found me?" Hashirama asked

"I found you laying in the Everfree forest. I carried you back home and take care of you while you regain your consciousness again" Fluttershy said

"Again, thank you. I will soon return the favor" Hashirama said

_'I need to get some answer right now. Maybe exploring around will give me clues'_ Hashirama thought

"I must go now" Hashirama said

"Wait! What about come and visit Ponyville? I will tour you around and will introduce you to my friends" Fluttershy said

"Ok. I accept your offer Fluttershy" Hashirama said

Fluttershy and Hashirama exits the house goes to Ponyville where he could find clues to figure out where he is.

_-To Be Continued_

**_I think it's a little rushed. If you think so I'm sorry. If you see any grammatical errors I'm sorry, I will fix them sooner or later. Nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you guys at the next chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ponyville: A place for clues

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2 of the story. I forgot to mention that this story contains a lot of Action so yeah and sorry for the lame title. Anyways on with the story and I'll see you guys at the bottom!**_

_**Chapter 2 - Ponyville: A place for Clues**_

Hashirama looks around. He can see horses, some horses have wings and some have horns. He scratch his head.

_'Now horses with horns? Am I really dreaming?'_ Hashirama thought

"Welcome to Ponyville Mr. Home of my friends and filled with friendly ponies!" Fluttershy said

"Ponies? So you're not a horse?" Hashirama asked

"Nope. I'm a pony and so does my friends. Well, except one. He is a dragon" FLuttershy said

"A dragon?" Hashirama asked

"Yes. A cute and little dragon!" Fluttershy said

Hashirama looks around again. He sees every pony is eyeing him. Some ponies have their eyebrows raised.

"I suggest we should visit Twilight" Fluttershy said

Fluttershy leads the way and Hashirama follows. They goes straight to Golden Oaks Library. After 4 mintues of walking, they reached the Golden Oaks Library. Hashirama scratch his head.

"A tree?" Hashirama asked

"This is the Golden Oaks Library. This is where my friend, Twilight and Spike, lives. This is also Ponyville's library" Fluttershy said

Fluttershy approaches the door and knocks it. Fluttershy goes back and waits for an answer.

"Please come in" a voice said

Fluttershy goes first to go in before Hashirama. Once Hashirama and Fluttershy are inside, Hashirama looks around. He finds that this tree has many bookshelfs filled with books.

"A fine library" Hashirama said

"Welcome to the Golden Oaks library Fluttersh-" a voice was cut off

Hashirama and Fluttershy looks to the left see a lavander pony with both wings and horn, lavander hair with purple streaks, violet eyes and has 6 stars on its butt, one giant purple and five small white star around the giant star.

"Fluttershy, who is with you?" the pony asked

Fluttershy and the pony stares at Hashirama. Hashirama points himself.

"My name is Hashirama Senju" Hashirama said

"And he is harmless" Fluttershy added

"Oh ok then. Welcome to the Golden Oaks Library Ha-she-ra-mah. My name is Twilight Sparkle, owner of the library" the horse said now named Twilight

"Nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle" Hashirama said

"Please. Twilight is fine. So what are you two doing here? Read a book perhaps?" Twilight said

"I'm just showing How-she-rama around Ponyville. By the way, where is Spike?" Fluttershy said

"He's upstairs staring at an empty flower pot" Twilight said

"Why?" Fluttershy asked

"Spike found a seed yesterday and planted it on the flower pot. He waters it everyday but the seed haven't sprouted" Twilight said

"Can we see him?" Fluttershy asked

"Sure" Twilight said

Twilight leads the way and Fluttershy and Hashirama follows. They goes upstairs and enters the door that leads to the bedroom. Inside the bedroom is a bed, a basket with a pillow and a blanket, a sleeping owl and a dragon who is watching an empty flower pot.

_'A dragon. I haven't seen a real dragon before'_ Hashirama thought

"Argh!" the dragon said

"Spike. Watching the empty flower pot won't help the seed grow" Twilight said as she, Fluttershy and Hashirama approaches the dragon now named Spike

"But I water it and take care of it everyday. Surely the seed will grow now" Spike said

"Excuse me, may I have a look of the pot?" Hashirama asked

"Umm... Who are you?" Spike said looking at Hashirama

"My name is Hashirama Senju. Now, may I look at the pot?" Hashirama said

Spike goes to the side making a way for Hashirama. Hashirama looks the empty flower pot. All he could see is soil. Hashirama closes is eyes and claps his hands together. Fluttershy, Twilight ans Spike raise their eyebrows.

"Umm... Howsherama? What are you doing?" Twilight asked

"Look!" Spike said pointing the flower pot

Twilight and Fluttershy looks at the flower pot. They see a seedling growing. Their eyes widen and looks at Hashirama. Fluttershy and Twilight look back at the flower pot. The seedling is now turning into a small peach tree. Hashirama opens his eyes and sighs. He puts his arms back on his side.

"Buh..why, how, when... How?!" Twilight asked

"How what?" Hashirama asked

"How did you do that!" Twilight said as she points the small peach tree

"Yeah... How did you do it without a horn?" Fluttershy asked

"You just clap you claws and suddenly the seed turn into this... Plant!" Spike said

"Hoot!"

Everyone turns their attention to the sound. They sees the owl awake and angry.

"Oops... Sorry Owlowiscious for waking you up" Spike said

"Hoot" the owl said now named Owlowiscious

The owl goes back to sleep. Suddenly, something crash at the balcony waking the owl again. The owl is awake again once more. The owl flies away to find a place somewhere more quiet. Hashirama, Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike goes to the balcony to see what crashed. Once they reach the balcony, they can find smoke, When the smoke disappeared, they found a cyan pony with wings, multi-colored hair, and a cloud with a rainbow thunder in its butt.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said

"Ow... That was so uncool" the pony said now named Rainbow Dash

"What happened Rainbow Dash? Why did you crash?" Twilight asked

"I fell off a cloud" Rainbow said

_'You can nap on clouds? This place gets even weirder and weirder. Can things get even weird?'_ Hashirama thought

"Who's the new guy beside Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked

"Hashirama Senju is my name" Hashirama said

"Weird name. The name's Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in all of Equestria" Rainbow said as she stands up and makes a pose

"I thought my Brother is the Fastest Flyer? How come there is another?" Hashirama asked

"There is another Fastest Flyer?" Rainbow said shocked

"Yeah. He's my brother. Tobirama Senju" Hashirama said

"Where is he? I wanna race with him" Rainbow asked

"He's in the Elemental Nations" Hashirama said

"Elemental Nations? Where is that? Twilight have you heard of that place before?"Rainbow asked

"No I haven't and I doubt there's no book about Elemental Nations" Twilight said

"What exactly is the Elemental Nations?" Spike asked

"The Elemental Nations is my home town. There are 5 lands in the Elemental Nations. Earth, Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind. I live in the land of Fire. Me and my friend built a hidden village named Konohagakure (Hidden leaf Village)." Hashirama said

"Woah. You own a village with your friend?" Spike asked

"Yes" Hashirama said

"Then why are you doing here? Suppose to be you are in your village with your friend to lead your citizens?" Twilight asked

"I don't know... Me and My friend friend has a fight. When we clash, I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I found myself laying on Fluttershy's Sofa" Hashirama said recapping everything

"Wait hold on... You had a fight with your friend?" Twilight asked

Hashirama nods and this everone gasp.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked

"I don't know. Maybe he was depressed not being the hokage of the village" Hashirama said

"How-ka-gay?" they said

"Whats that?" Spike asked

"Hokage is what we call to the one who leads the village and said to be the powerfull one in the village. I'm the first Hokage" Hashirama said

"The first one? If you're the first one which means that you're the powerfull one in your village" Twilight said

"Yes" Hashirama said

"Hey am I interupting something?" a high pitched voice said

Hashirama turns around to see a pink pony, blue eyes, has pink and curly hair, and has 3 ballons on its butt. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike have their mouths open. Hashirama just raise an eyebrow.

"Umm... Who are you?" Hashirama asked

"Hi. My name is Pinkie Pie. My Pinkie sense tells me that somepony is new here in Ponyville and also tells me that this new guy is at the library. Are you the new guy? Wait, what am I thinking? Of course you're the new guy! Silly me. Say, what's your name? Do you like to party? Can we be friends cause I am befriended I MEAN befriended to EVERYpony and you're the only one who I haven't befriended. Can we be friends, can we? can we. can we!?" Pinkie said

_'EveryPONY? SomePONY? Those words... This place is weird'_ Hashirama thought

"Hope you follow that" Twilight said

"My name is Hashirama Senju. What is a party and yes we can be friends" Hashirama said

"*gasp* You don't know a party is!? A party is where you can find happiness. Party has balloons, candies, cakes, and more" the pony said now named Pinkie Pie

"Balloons? Candies? Cakes? What are those?" Hashirama asked

"*gasp* You don't know those? I should throw you a welcome party so you can experience one" Pinkie said

"Uh... Ok" Hashirama said

Suddenly, they hear someone knocking on the front door. They all exits the balcony. Once thy exit the balcony, they exits the bedroom and goes downstairs. Twilight approaches the door while the rest sits on the sofa that is placed in the middle of the room. Twilight opens the door. The door reveals a white pony with a horn, has a purple swirly hair, blue eyes, eyelashes and has 3 diamons on its butt.

"Hello Rarity. What brings you here?" Twilight asked

"Hello darling. I'm just here to bring this book back" the pony said now named Rarity as she magically brings out the book out from the saddlebag.

"Oh. Please come in" Twilight said

Rarity comes in. Once Rarity is in, she screams on top of her lungs. This made everyone turn their attention to Rarity. They all have their eyebrows raise.

"Rarity, what's wrong?" Twilight asked

"That thing! What is that... THING!" Rarity said as she points Hashirama

"Who him? Don't worry he's harmless. Hey, How-she-raw-ma. Come here please" Twilight said

Hashirama stands up and approaches Twilight and Rarity.

"Rarity. This is How-she-rama. How-she-ra-ma. This is Rarity" Twilight said

"Greetings Rarity. My name is Hashirama Senju" Hashirama said

"I suppose you don't mean harm. My name is Rarity" Rarity said

"Nice to meet you Rarity" Hashirama said

"Nice to meet you Mr. How-she-raw-mah and you need some serious help Mr" Rarity said

"Me?" Hashirama asked

"Yes you. Just look at you. You look horrible. Just what in Equestria are you wearing? Look at those rags. It doesn't fit you well" Rarity said

A Bong sound occured. Hashirama bowed his head and also his face change. His forehead up to his eyes turned to black. Everyone raised an eyebrow wondering why is Hashirama like that.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Hashirama said

"They look horrible. Just what are those?" Rarity said

"These metal thingys is my armor" Hashirama said turning back to normal

"You're armor? Now why would you wear armor?" Rarity asked

"For protection" Hashirama said

"You sir have simply no taste of Fashion. You must come to the Carousel Boutique. I'm hoping that you will come" Rarity said

"Alright. I'll come over" Hashirama said

Another knock occured. Twilight opens the door again. The door reveals an orange pony with a hat on top of its head, has freckles on the cheeks, has long blonde hair and has three apple on its butt.

"Howdy there every- uh..." the pony said no further words

"Hey AppleJack. Why are you here?" Twilight asked

"Ah saw RD fell down an' crashed. Ah came here as fast as possible to see if RD is hurt" the pony said now named Applejack

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. You know that I'm tough" Rainbow said

"Yeah right. Y'all afraid of them doctors" Applejack said

"I-uh.. Uh..." Rainbow said thinking an excuse

Suddenly, everyone can here someone wants to barf. They turn their attention to the sound. It was Spike. Hashirama raises an eyebrow wondering what is happening to Spike. Applejack approaches Spike and gently buck Spike on the back. Spike releases smoke and a letter.

"Thanks AJ" Spike said

"No problem Spike" Applejack said

Twilight magically picks up the letter on the floor and takes of the seal.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia" Twilight said turning her attention to everyone

"Princess Celestia?" Hashirqma asked

"Princess Celestia is the Goddess of the Sun. She raises and sets the sun. She is like me but taller" Twilight said

"Oh" Hashirama

Twilight looks back at the letter and begins to read it,

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle, Please come to Canterlot as soon as possible. The reason why I want you here is that we have a problem. Please inform the rest of the Elements of_ _ Harmony. Do not worry about transportation. The royal Chariot is on the way. Sincerely, Princess Celestia_" Twilight said reading the letter

"A problem? What problem?" Applejack asked

"I don't know. Whatever it is, we have to go to Canterlot and solve the problem" Twilight said

"A problem... Can I come with?" Hashirama asked

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on. You want to come with us?" Rainbow asked Hashirama

"Yes" Hashirama said

"Why?" Fluttershy asked

"Because you might need help" Hashirama said

"But there is one problem. We can't fit in the Chariot" Rarity said

"I'll just ride on the roof" Hashirama said

"But what if you fall?" Fluttershy asked

"Trust me. I won't fall" Hashirama said

Suddenly, they hears something crash in front.

"That's the Chariot. Let's go everypony" Twilight said

They exits the library and goes to the Chariot. Rarity, Twilight, Spike, Applejack and Pinkie Pie inside the Chariot while Hashirama is on the roof of the Chariot. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy will fly to Canterlot.

"Everypony ready?" one royal guard said

"Yes" they said

And with that, they went off towards Canterlot to solve the problem.

_'Elements of Harmony... Goddess of the Sun... I'm starting think that... Could it be?'_ Hashirama thought

_-Tobi Continued_

**_Sorry for the long wait. I was busy. Really sorry about the long wait guys. I may or may not update the story. Anyways, nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you guys in the next chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3 - A royal confrontation

_** Hey guys and welcome to chapter 3 of the story. There will be a fight scene since there is word "BATTLE" in the title. Anyways, on to the story and I'll see you guys on the bottom.**_

_**Chapter 3 - A royal confrontation and Battle of the Gods**_

Hashirama along with the elements of harmony now arrive Canterlot. The Chariot lands in front of the castle of Canterlot where Princess Celestia lives along with her sister Princess Luna. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and AppleJack goes outside the Chariot while Rainbow Dash, and FLuttershy lands on the ground. Hashirama looks around.

_'This place is big. And this large building must be the home of the Goddess of the sun...' _Hashirama thought

Hashirama jumps and lands on the ground perfectly.

"Alright. You need some explainaing to do after this" Twilight said to Hashirama

"What am I going to explain" Hashirama asked

"Ya'll didn't fell down the roof of the Chariot. The ride was sure rough" Applejack said

"Alright" Hashirama said

They then goes to the castle doors. Once they reached the castle doors, they were stop by two royal guards.

"Halt! Who goes there?" left royal guard said

"It is us. The Elements of Harmony. We came here to see Princess Celestia" Twilight said

"I see. But who is the guy over there?" right royal guard said pointing at Hashirama

"My name is Hashirama Senju. I came to see the Goddess of the Sun" Hashirama said

"He is with us" Twilight added

"I see. Do come in!" left royal guard said

The castle doors open. Inside of the Castle are some statues, decorations, luxury furnitures and other stuff. They enter the castle. They goes straight, climb the stairs and goes straight again towards a big door guarded by two royal guards again. They again was stop by the guards.

"Ahh princess Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia and Luna awaits" left royal guard said

The doors open revealing column of guards and at the end are two ponies that has both wings and a horn like Twilight sitting on a throne. They enters the room and walks straight. They stop a few meters away from the two princesses.

"Ahh... Elements of Harmony. Thank goodness your-" the white pony was cut off when the pony Hashirama

"Excuse me, but who are you?" the white pony said

"My name is Hashirama Senju your highness. I have heard that you have a problem. I come with them to selve this problem" Hashirama said

"I see..." Celestia said

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Princess Celstia" the white pony said now named Princess Celestia

Celestia is a tall white pony that has both horn and wings. She has a multi colored flowing hair, golden royal accessories, and has a sun on its butt. She is also known as the Goddess of the Sun.

"And this is my sister. Princess Luna" Celestia said pointing at the dark blue pony

"Greetings" the dark blue pony said now named Princess Luna

Luna is a dark blue pony that has both horn and wings like Celestia and Twilight. She has a sapphire blue hair with a greyish pershian blue aurora surrounding the hair. She too has royal accessories and has a moon its butt.

"So princess, what's the problem?" Twilight asked

"Right. Me and Lulu are feeling a powerful energy. This energy surpasses both our powers. It also surpasses Discord's powers. This power is nearby and we want all of you to find it. Come back here if you have found anything ok?" Celestia said

"Wait your highness" Hashirama said

"What is it Sir How-she-r-raw-ma?" Luna asked

"I think I know who are you sensing" Hashirama said

"Really? Who?" Celestia asked

"It is non other than Madara Uchiha. Madara is my friend and is very powerful" Hashirama said

"Ma-the-ra?" Who art thou reffering too?" Luna asked

"Madara is my friend... No... My rival... He has a long and spikey hair, and wears an armor like mine. He is like me" Hashirama said

"He is like you but has a spikey hair and wears an armor like you? My guards haven't reported anything about a creature with a spikey hair and has an armor like you" Celestia said

"Oh..." Hashirama said

_'So Madara is not here. Wait... If the princesses can feel that strong energy, why can't I feel it? Unless, they are reffering to my energy'_ Hashirama thought

Hashirama closes his eyes. Hashirama's face changes. Hashirama has red markings around and under his eyes as well as in the center of his forehead. Hashirama entered sage mode.

"What in tarnation? What happen to ya'll face partner?" Applejack asked

"I have entered sage mode. During Sage mode, I can feel everyone's energy in Canterlot" Hashirama said

"Sage mode? What is that if I may ask?" Luna asked

"Sage mode is done when you add nature anergy inside you. Senjutsu can enhance your power, your speed, even your jutsus" Hashirama said

"Spike. Take notes!" Twilight commands Spike

"Got it" Spike said

Twilight magically poof out a paper and a quill and gives it to Spike in order for him to take down notes. Once Spike recieve the quill and paper, he readies himself to take down notes.

"So during sage mode... Your power is enhance along with your speed and everything?" Celestia asked

"Yes" Hashirama said

"So wait... If I for example enter sage mode. Then that means my speed will be twice as faster?" Rainbow asked

"Yes" Hashirama said

"Sweet! How do you add Nature energy inside you?" Rainbow asked

"By concentrating the nature force around you. Mastering Sage mode is hard. It will take you like weeks, maybe years, or maybe even decades to master it" Hashirama said

"Woah" Rainbow said

"Wait a minute. So art thou saying we are feeling your powers?" Luna asked

"Yes" Hashirama said as he exits sage mode

"Prove it. I challenge thou to a duel!" Luna said

"Are you sure? I don't want to kill innocent pony" Hashirama said

"I am serious. Do thou accept thee challenge?" Luna asked

"Very well... I accept your challenge. But where shall we fight?" Hashirama asked

"In the Canterlot arena sounds good"Luna said

"Alright... I accept your challenge" Luna said

"Lulu. Are you insane? Fighting somepony who is stronger than us?" Celestia asked

"He may be lying Tia. He has to prove that he is stronger than I" Luna said

"Prepare to be teleported to the Canterlot Arena!" Luna said

Luna's horn begins to bright in a color of cobalt blue. Suddenly, they all disappear.

**_In the Canterlot Arena_**

They all reappear in the center of the Canterlot Arena. Canterlot Arena has a lot of space and is also perfect for duels. Celestia teleports the elements of Harmony to the Royal sits leaving Luna ans Hashirama alone in the center of the Arena.

"Art thou ready!?" Luna asked

"Ready" Hashirama said

Luna's horn again begins to grow cobalt blue. She points her horn to Hashirama and starts to shoot magical blasts. Hashirama claps his hands together. Large tree branches starts to appear. The tree branches starts to make a wooden wall. This made everyone's eyes widen.

"How in Equestria does he do that?!" Rarity asked

"So... Awesome!" Rainbow said

"He has a green thumb" Pinkie said

"Buh... But how?" Twilight asked

The blast hits the wooden wall making the wooden wall break into twigs. Hashirama hasn't made a move. Luna begins to sweat.

_'I..I havent seen somepony control trees and force them to grow randomly on the ground'_ Luna said

"I think it is time to finish this fight" Hashirama said

Hashiram starts tp perform hand signs. Luna raises an eyebrow wondering what is Hashirama is doing. Luna looks around ans she finds large wooden branches starts to grow randomly.

**"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan! (Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence)"**

Large trees starts to grow everywhere. Luna begins to fly avoiding large trees. A tree branch holds Luna's left back hoof making Luna stop flying. Tree branches starts to wrap all around Luna's Fore hooves and back hooves. Luna is now trap struggling to escape from the tree branches. Hashirama puts his arms back to the side. Again everyone's eyes widen.

"Argh... I can't escape!" Luna said

"It is over Princess Luna. I have won" Hashirama said

"No... It is not over yet!" Luna said

Luna's horn begins to bright in a cobalt blue color. Luna start to bast magical blasters randomly. After a few moments Luna is now free. Luna lands on the ground gently before staring at Hashirama.

"This is only the beginning. I haven't taken this battle seriously yet" Luna said

"Neither am I Princess" Hashirama said

"What? You're holding back?" Luna asked

"Yes" Hashirama said

Hashirama clap his hands together. Luna prepares herself for the incoming attack,

**"Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu! (Wood style: Wood Golem Jutsu)"**

A large wooden statue arises from the ground. The large statue is similar to the height of a full grown dragon. Hashirama is ontop of the statue's head. Luna's eyes widen and begins to sweat again.

**"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu! (Wood style: Wood Dragon Jutsu)"**

A long wooden dragon begins to slither around the large wooden statue. The wooden dragon has a long body with a trunk like nose and its eyes glows a green color similar to the wooden statue's eyes.

"Princess Luna might need some help" Applejack said

"I agree" Fluttershy said

"But we have no choice but to watch. It was very idiotic of her to challenge How-she-ra-ma into a duel" Celestia said

Luna begins to fly. While she is flying, he horn starts to glow. She blast them towards Hashirama but the wooden golem protect Hashirama from the incoming attacks. Hashirama commands the wooden dragon to capture Luna. The dragon begins to attack and tries to capture Luna evades the attack.

_'I have to think of a way to win'_ Luna thought

The golem begins to move and tries to capture Luna but Luna avoids the hands of the golem. Suddenly, Luna was captured by the wooden dragon. Hashirama smiles and everyone gasp.

"Argh!" Luna shouted with pain

"Princess Luna!" the elements of harmony shouted

"Lulu!" Celestia shouted

Luna can feel her powers begins to drain. Luna tries to escape from the dragon's grip but it was no use. After a few moments, Luna is getting sleepy. The wooden dragon puts Luna gently on the ground.

"*huff* *huff* I... I surrender..." Luna said before going to sleep.

The wooden golem and the wooden dragon turned into smoke. Hashirama lands perfectly on the ground and approaches Luna. Suddenly, Celestia along with the Elements of Harmony trott towards them.

"Lulu. Are you ok?" Celestia asked with a worried voice

"She is fine. The Wooden Dragon absorbed Princess Luna's energy. I do not intent to hurt or kill an innocent pony" Hashirama said

"Thank goodness for that" Twilight said

Hashirama claps his hands together. Suddenly, blue aurora surrounds Hashirama. The blue aurora then goes straight to Luna. Luna is now surrounded by a blue aurora similar to Hashirama. After a few moments, Luna begins to wake up. The blue aurora begins to disappear.

"W-what happened?" Luna asked as she sits up

"We had a duel and I won. The wooden dragon absorbed you energy in order for you to go to sleep" Hashirama said

"I have to admit. Thou art very powerful Sir How-she-rah-ma" Luna said

"Your power surpasses both our powers. You also surpasses Discord's power. Your pwer is... Godlike" Celestia said

"Well... I'm used to be called the God of Shinobi" Hashirama said

"God of She-no-bee?" Pinkie asked

"Yes" Hashirama said

"Ha-she-rama. You seriously need some explaining to do" Twilight said

"Very well. Everyone take a sit. This explanation is long" Hashirama said

_-Tobi Continued_

_**How's the battle scene? Was it good or need some more action? By the way, I haven't update my other story which is "EQUESTRIA'S YELLOW FLASH". I will update that sooner or later. Anyways, Nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Memories and Explanations

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 4 of the story. Thank you everyone for supporting my story. I really appreciate it guys. Anyways, on to the story and I'll see you guys on the bottom.**_

_**Chapter 4 - Memories and Explanations**_

"Ok... Where do I start?" Hashirama asked as he put his index finger in his chin

"How about tellin' us where did ya'll come from?" Applejack asked

"Good idea AJ" Twilight said

"Ok... I live in The Elemental Nations. The Elemental Nations have five lands, Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Lightning and each land has their leader. Once the leaders of the 5 lands unit, they are called as the 5 Kage" Hashirama said

"5 Kage? what's a Kage?" Twilight asked

"A kage is one of the leaders of the 5 land and they are acknowledge as the most powerful ninja in the village" Hashirama said

"Wait... Did you say a NINJA!?" Pinkie asked

"Yes" Hashirama said

"OH! I always wanted to be a ninja! So that is what you wear?" Pinkie said as she points Hashirama's outfit

"Yes this is my outfit" Hashirama said

"May I ask why do you need an armor? I know it is for protection but you have another reason why you are wearing that armor" Rarity said

"So you figure it out huh? Well then, if you look closes in the collar, you will see a symbol. This symbol represents my clan" Hashirama said

Everyone looks at Hashirama's armor collar. They see a weird symbol.

"So that is your clan's symbol?" Fluttershy asked

"What a weird looking symbol. It looks like pitch forks" Rainbow said

"Rainbow dash! Show respect!" Twilight said

"But it does looks like pitch forks" Rainbow said

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted at Rainbow Dash

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up now" Rainbow said

"Hehe... Sorry for Rainbow's attitude" Twilight said

"It is fine" Hashirama said

"Say Mr. How-she-rama... I want to ask you this. You said before that Ma-the-ra is your friend right? Why did you two fight?" Fluttershy said

Hashirama stays quiet. After a few moments, Hashirama sighs before speaking.

"Madara is a good friend. He has the same dream as I do. To build a village in order to protect children and to stop the war and bring peace to our land... But after a few years later. We begin to fight for the sake of our clan. I'll tell you the whole story. When Madara's brother died..." Hashirama said

_**~ FlashBack begins**_

Madara stares at Hashirama with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan

"Those eyes" Tobirama said

"Where is your brother?" Hashirama said

"He is dead because your brother killed him. But before he passed away, he gave me the power to protect my clan!" Madara said as Madara's eyes begins bright in a red color

"Madara. If you really want to protect your Clan. Let us stop fighting" I said

Hashirama hold out his hand hoping that Madara would take it but Madara didn't take it. Suddenly, Madara's body is surrounded by a blue aurora.

"HASHIRAMA!" Madara screamed

Madara awakens the susano'o. The sunano'o has body, 2 arms on the front and another 2 arms on the back, one head on the front and another on the back. Inside of the rib cage of the susano'o is Madara. Hashirama performs 3 hand seals.

**"Mokuton: Kajukai Korin (Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom)"**

Large tree branches starts to grow everywhere and attacks the Susano'o. Many large tree branches bumbs the Susano'o resulting the Susano'o to fall down. Large Flowers are starting to grow. When the flower blooms, a yellow gas spreads into the air. The Susano'o stands up and punches large tree branches away. The yellow gas enters resulting Madara to inhale the gas. The Susano'o kneels down.

"Poison Polens eh?" Madara said

"Madara. This has to stop! Fighting is meaningless!" Hashirama shouted

"Meaningless? Then why did my brother die?!" Madara said

Hashirama stays silent and looks at the ground

"It is because you bastards killed him!" Madara shouted

The Susano'o begins to transform into a perfect Susano'o. Inside of the Susano's gem is Madara. Hashiram begins to perform 3 hands seals again.

**"Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Wood style: Wood Golem Jutsu)"**

A large wooden statue with a wooden dragon in its torso arises from the ground. Ontop of the wooden statue's head is Hashirama. The statue and the susano'o begins to fight hand to hand combat. Hashirama commands the dragon to strike the susano'o. The dragon charge at the susano'o but the susano'o grabs the dragon's head. The susano' begins to spin the dragon along with the wooden statue around before releasing the wooden dragon's head. The wooden statue crash on a mountain creating a large smoke.

The susano'o unleashes its blades and walks towards to the smoke. The golem clears out the smoke.

"Madara! We were friends!" Hashirama shouted

"Hashirama! How long will you keep saying such juvenile words? It is just impossible to show our guts together!" Madara said

The susano'o readies itself to attack the golem. The golem readies to punch the susano'o

"HASHIRAMA!" Madara shouted

"MADARA!" Hahsirama shouted

The susano'o and the golem's attck clash making a large explosion. After one day, the battle is over. Madara is laying on the ground and Hashirama kneeled beside Madara. Both of them are panting and tired. Tobirama approaches the two.

"Now is the time for you to die. Madara" Tobirama said

Tobirama unleashes his sword and readies to strike Madara but Hashirama stops Tobirama to strike Madara.

"No one touches him!" Hashirama said

"But brother... Why?" Tobirama asked

"Madara is my friend and I will never abandon him no matter what" Hashirama said

"But it is useless Hashirama... We it is just impossible to show our guts together" Madara said

"Then what do I have to do to reunite our friendship again?" Hashirama asked

"Either kill yourself or Kill your brother so it will be fair" Madara said

"Brother... Can't you see? He is insane" Tobirama said

Hashirama stands up and takes off his armor and brings out a kunai and points it at himself. Madara's eyes widen.

"Brother. You can't be serious!?" Tobirama said

"Tobirama. From now on, you are now the leader of the Senju. And I ask everyone to never hurt Madara" Hashirama said before closing his eyes

Hashirama begins to strike the Kunai to himself but it was stop by Madara. Hashirama opens his eyes and looks at Madara. Madara has smile on his face.

"Enough. I've seen your gut" Hashirama said

Hashirama'eyes widen. After a few years. The Uchiha and the Senju united. After that, Madara and Hashirama is ontop the mountain. The very mountain they used to hang out when they kids. Infront of the mountain is the village that is currently underconstruction. After a few months, the village is now done. Hashirama and Madara is ontop of the mountain looking at the village.

"The village looks great... But it needs a name" Hashirama said

Suddenly, the wind blows carrying a bunch of leaves.. Madara grabs a leaf. The leaf has hole on the center. Madara peeks at the hole.

"Hmm... How about the Hdden leafe village? A village hidden on the leaves?" Madara suggested

_**~FlashBack ended**_

"And with that said, The Hidden Leaf village was born" Hashirama said

"Thou have killed Mah-the-ra's brother?" Luna asked

"Nope. It was my brother who killed Madara's brother" Hashirama said

"I-I have nothing to say..." Celestia said

"Ah do. Why do ya'll partners fight? Can't you and the Oh-chi-ha get along?" Applejack asked

"The Senju and The Uchiha clan are bitter enemies. The two clans fight each other to show who is stronger" Hashirama said

"I have a question. Is the one named Madara is stronger than you?" Luna asked

"I am stronger than him" Hashirama said

"I have some questions How-she-rama. What is a M-mang-ek-you-s-s-sha-ring-gun and a s-su-san-ooooh?" Twilight asked

"Only Madara knows about the Mangekyo Sharingan and the Susano'o" Hashirama said

"Oh..." Twilight said disappointed

"I think I told you everything about myself. Now it is your turn to explain yourselves" Hashirama said

"Very well. You already know me and Lulu and I know that you already know the mane 6's names" Clestia said

"Mane 6?" Hashirama asked

"That would be us" Twilight said

Behind Twilight are Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

"Oh" Hashirama said

"The mane 6 is also known The Elements of Harmony" Celestia said

"Elements of Harmony?" Hashirama asked

"Yes. The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. Each Elements have their own wielder. Rainbow Dash is the element of Loyalty, AppleJack is the element of Honesty, Rarity the element of Generousity, Fluttershy the element of Kindness, Pinkie Pie the element of Laughter and finally Twilight Sparkle the element of Magic" Celestia said

"I see. I have a Question. Does this place is filled with talking poinies?" Hashirama asked

"No. Not everything who lives in Equestria are ponies. There are supernatural creature like Manticores, Hydras and other" Celestia said

"Another Question. How do you classify Ponies? There are Ponies with wings, some have horns and there you and your sister" Hashirama said

"Ponies that have horns is called Unicorns. Ponies that have wings are called Pegasus. Ponies that have both wings and horns is called an Alicorn" Celestia said

"Ohhh" Hashirama said

"I think that is everything" Celestia said

Hashirama nods. He then looks up and sees the sky is getting dark. The rest also notice this.

"It is time Lulu" Celestia said

"Time? For what?" Hashirama asked

"To set the sun and raise the moon" Celestia said

"And it also time for us to go back home" Twilight said

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Catcha all later" Rainbow said

Rainbow flies up and flies to the west. Everyone waves at Rainbow Dash.

"Come on Lulu. It is time for us to go too" Celestia said

Luna nods before they flies up and go back to the Canterlot. Everyone waves at the two princesses.

"How do we go home?" Applejack asked

"Maybe Twilight can teleport us back to Ponyville" Hashirama suggested

"Sorry How-she-rama but I can't teleport ourselves to a very distant places" Twilight said

"Then I guess we just have to ride our way home" Hashirama said

"The train doesn't arrive until 2 hours" Rarity said

"What's a train?" Hashirama asked

"You don't know what a train is?! A train is like a long worm but it has wheels and carts to carry ponies and travel at fast speed" Pinkie said

"Oh. Well, I guess I just have to get our own train" Hashirama said

"You have your own train!?" Spike asked

Hashirama claps his hands and closes his eyes. Hashirama enters sage mode again. suddenly, the ground starts to shake.

**"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu (Wood style: Wood Dragon Jutsu)"**

A wooden dragons begins to rise from the ground. Hashirama is ontop of the dragon's head while the mane 6 and Spike are on the body of the dragon.

"Everyone hold on tight. This will be a rough ride" Hashirama said

Everyone nods and holds grabs on a strong tree. Once they are holding the tree tightly, Hashirama begins to add Senjutsu to the Dragon enhancing the speed of the Dragon. Hashirama commands the dragon to move. The dragon obey Hashirama and begins to move. the dragon exits the stadium and goes towards the cliff.

"Uh- How-she-rama?" Twilight said

"We are going to fall!" Rarity scream

"Just hold on tight!" Hashirama said

The dragon jumps off the cliff making everyone except Hashirama scream. After a few moments, the dragon crash creating a large smoke. The dragon escapes the smoke and begins to crawl towards Ponyville. Once they are near enough, Hashirama returns back to normal and the wooden dragons turns into smoke. When the smoke dissipated, they start to walk towards ponyville

_**In Ponyville**_

The sky is now dark. The moon is now in the sky along with the stars. Hashirama along with the the mane 6 and Spike walks in the streets of Ponyville. Ponyville is quiet because most ponies are sleeping.

"I'll see darlings tomorrow. Have a pleasant night everypony" Rarity said

Rarity goes to the left and goes straight towards the Carousel Boutique.

"This is my stop. See you tomorrow Everypony!" Pinkie said

Pinkie goes right and goes straight towards Sugarcube Corner

Hashirama, Twilight, Spike, Applejack and Fluttershy goes straight towards Twilight's Kingdom. After a few minutes, they reach the front gate of Twilight's Kingdom. Hashirama admires Twilight's Kingdom. The Kingdom is a large tree with a castle on top. Ontop of the Castle is a purple giant star similar to Twilight's Star on her butt.

_'What a large castle'_ Hashirama thought

"I should be going now. See you tomorrow" Fluttershy siad before going right

"Me too. Ah bet Granny Smith must be worryin' about me" Applejack said before going left

"Let's go inside" Twilight said

Twilight magically opens the doors. Inside the castle are luxury furniture, statues, books and other stuff. They enter the castle and goes upstairs and goes inside the large gate. Inside the room are Twilight and Spike's bed, a telescope, and a small treasure chest beside twilight's bed.

"Since you don't have anywhere to sleep, I'm offering you my castle as your home. Spike, can you please get the spare mattress downstairs please?" Twilight said

"No need to get a mattress for me. I have it covered" Hashirama said

Hashirama holds out his arm. His fingers turns into tree branches. The branches starts to form into a wooden bed. HAshirama pulls his arm excerting enough energy to separate his fingers to the tree branches. The bed is placed near Spike's basket. 2 pillows and a blanket magically appeared on the bed.

"Here are your pillows and your blanket inase you get cold" Twilight said

"Thank you Twilight" Hashirama said

Hashirama lays on the wooden bed while Twilight and Spike lays on their respective bed before going to sleep.

_-Tobi Continued_

**_MAn I'm tired. Anyways, thank you guys for reading. Nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye!_**


	5. Chapter 5 - The greedy dragon

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 5 of the story. Added somethings in the story that will make the story better. What did I add you ask? You have to figure it out on youself. Anyways, on to the story.**_

**_Chapter 5 - The Greedy Dragon: Hashirama vs Spike_**

It is a bright and sunny day in Ponyville. Everypony are doing their morning routines before doing their chores. Many fillies are going to Ponyville School. Inside a large castle is a human, an alicorn and a dragon reorganizing books.

"Who is this "Daring Do"?" Hashirama asked

"Daring Do? She is just an adventurer and a treasure collector" Twilight said

"I see" Hashirama said

Hashirama then puts the book back on the bookshelf. They are done reorganizing the books. The room is sparkling clean and orginize. Twilight looks around. Twilight is satisfied on their work.

"Good job everypony. The castle looks clean" Twilight said

"Say uh... Twilight?" Spike said

"Yes Spike?" Twilight asked her number one assistant

"Do you know what day is today right?" Spike asked Twilight with a smile

"What day? Oh right! Today is the day I finish all my Princess work" Twilight said

Spike's smile turn into a frown. Hashirama sees this and he also frowns. Twilight magically poofs out a paper and gives it to Spike. When Spike unrolls the paper, it is a list that Spike needs to do.

"That is the list that you should need to do" Twilight said

"Right... I guess you want me to do them now...?" Spike said with a sad tone

"Yes Spike and Thank You for helping me. It means alot to me" Twilight said

Spike goes to the door with his head bowed down. He exits the castle leaving Twilight and Hashirama alone in the room. Hashirama looks at Twilight.

"What have you done to Spike? He is all sad" Hashirama asked

"I gave Spike's duty list in order for Spike to leave the castle and give time to prepare Spike's Brithday Party" Twilight said

"A Birthday Party?" Hashirama asked

"Yes. The Party expert should be here right about..." Twilight said

"NOW!" Someone shouted

Hashirama turns around to see Pinkie Pie with a cart full of balloons, party hats, party decorations, a banner, and a cannon. Hashirama raises and eyebrow and approaches the cart. He looks around the cart.

"What are these?" Hashirama asked

"These my good man are the things that a party needs" Pinkie said

"Oh" Hashirama said

"Where are the others Twilight?" Pinkie asked Twilight

"They should be here right about... NOW" Twilight said

The doorbell rings. Twilight approach the door and magically opens it. The large doors reveal the rest of the mane 6. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. They all come inside the castle.

"Perfect! Now that everypony is here, let's get started! First of all, we need to be as quick as possible setting up these decorations since there will be two parties going to happen" Pinkie said

"Two parties?" Fluttershy asked

"Yep. Have you forgotten that I will throw a Party for How-she-ra-ma too?" Pinkie asked

"How much work did you gave for Spike?" Pinkie asked Twilight

"Like 15?" Twilight said

"15?! That is not enough" Pinkie said

"How much hand do you need?" Hashirama asked Pinkie

"Like 25?" Pinkie said

Hashirama claps his hands together. 18 wood copies of Hashirama starts to grow from Hashirama's back. After a few moments, the wood copies separated from Hashirama. Hashirama puts his arms back to the side again. Everyone gasped.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack asked

"I made wood clones to help setting up the party" Hashirama said

"Wowsies. Alright, we are enough to set up the party. Everypony ready to setup the party?!" Pinkie asked

"YEAH!" everyone said

They start to setup the party. They help each other putting up decorations, and balloons while Pinkie and Applejack are in the kitchen cooking food for the party.

_**Meanwhile with Spike**_

Spike is walking in the streets of ponyville sadly. Spike sighed.

"Twilight forgot that it is my Birthday today" Spike said with a sad tone

Spike suddenly bumbed into a Pony. Spike falls down on the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry" the pony said

Spike sits up and rubs his head. The pony holds out its hoof. Spike grabs the hoof. The pony helps Spike to get back up on his feet.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going Mrs... Blossom Rose?" Spike said

"Hi Spike!" the pony said now named Blossom Rose

Blossom Rose is a light yellow pony with a long hair and has a Rose on its butt. She also carries a brown saddle bag.

"Hey Blossom Rose. Say, do you know what day is today right?" Spike said

"Of Course. It's birthday" Blossom said

Spike's eyes widen. Some of his depression inside disappeared.

"I'm on my to see you to give you your present. But since you're here..." Blossom said

Blossom reaches in her saddlebag and brings out a Bouquet of Roses. Blossom gives it to Spike and he takes it and takes a sniff.

"It smells great. Thank you Blossom Rose" Spike said

"Thank you Spike. I pick those roses from our yard. Anyways, see you later" Blossom said before going

Spike looks at the rose. A tear escape from Spike's eyes.

_'At least somepony remembered what day today is'_ Spike thought

_'Oh man. I forgot I need to do somethings'_ Spike thought

Spike takes a look at the list to see what Spike needed to do.

"Ok. Get some quills and papers from Quills n' Papers shop. That should be easy" Spike said

Spike then goes straight going to Quills n' Papers.

_**Meanwhile with The Mane 6 and Hashirama**_

"A bit to the left... There! Right there!" Fluttershy said

The two Hashirama goes down from the stool and takes a look at the banner. The banner says "Happy Birthday Spike and Welcome To Ponyville Howsherama". The two Hashirama and Fluttershy smiles.

"What about this?" Hashirama asked

"Too dull!" Rarity said

Hashirama drops the green ribbon and picks the purple ribbon and shows it to Rarity.

"How about this?" Hashirama asked

"Perfect!" Rarity said

Rarity magically gets the purple ribbon and ties it on the red confetti. Rarity and Hashirama steps back and looks around. Everything looks well and great. Rarity is very satisfied as well as Hashirama.

"Put those hats over there" Twilight said pointing at the corner of the table

Hashirama puts all the party hats on the corner of the table. Twilight is satisfied and takes a step back. The party hats and presents for Spike from the mane 6 is well organize on the table.

"Say where should I put this?" another Hashirama said

"Ah the food! Come here" Twilight said

Twilight leads the while the Hashirama with a tray of food follows Twilight. Twilight stops in front of a table. Hashirama puts the tray on the table going back to the kitcheen. The rest of Hashirama's clones are helping other clones delivering food. Twilight looks around. The setup is almost done.

_'I wonder where is Spike?'_ Twilight thought

_**Meanwhile with**_** _Spike_**

Spike has now necklaces, gems, and a saddlebag. Inside his saddlebag are more gems, toys, some kitchen utensils, and alot of stuff. Spike is now in front of Ponyville's school and he is talking to Mrs. Cheerlie.

"Thank you for the Hat Mrs. Cheerlie" Spike said

"No problem Birthday dragon" Cheerlie said

Cheerlie then goes to the opposite side. Spike cute face turns into a greedy one. Spike begins to grow a little. Spike then checks the list. All the duties what Twilight wanted is complete. Spike throws the paper and goes back to the library. Spike didn't notice he earns another growth. His tail grow a little and his green scales is starting to transform.

As Spike walk the streets of Ponyville. Spike notice that Ponyville is quiet and no ponies walking around. This made Spike scratch his head.

_'I wonder where is everypony? Someponies haven't gave their present to me'_ Spike thought

After a few moments, he shrugs before proceeding to go back to the library.

_**Meanwhile with The mane 6 and Hashirama**_

The party is now set. Twilight and the others looks around. The party has alot of balloons, foods, party hats and the party is also well decorated. All Hashirama clones disappeared. Suddenly, The mane 6 and Hashirama hears a doorbell. Twilight approach the large door and opens it. The door revealed the citizens of Ponville. Twilight smiles and makes a way for the citizens to enter.

"Perfect timing Everypony!" Twilight said

"Say, where is Spike?" Pinkie asked

Rainbow Dash goes to the nearst window and peeks at it. Rainbow sees Spike coming to the castle.

"Everypony hide! Spike is coming!" Rainbow said

And with that, everyone hides. Once everyone is hidden, Twilight magically flip the light switch making the room dark. After a few moments, the door open. Spike walks in and wonders why the room is dark. He flip the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Everypony said

Spike's eyes widen. The citizen of Ponyville is here.

"Happy Birthday Spike" Twilight said as she and the rest of the mane 6 and Hashirama approach him

"So... You didn't forgot my birthday?" Spike asked

"Of course not. Why would I forgot my number one assistant's birthday?" Twilight said

Spike then hugs Twilight and Twilight hugs back with a smile. After a few moments, Spike broke the hug.

"Say Twilight? Where are the presents?" Spike asked

"It's over there" Twilight said as she points to the table where the present is on

Spike runs to the table begins to unwrap his present. Twilight and the rest approach Spike. The mane 6 and Hashirama raise an eyebrow. Suddenly, Spike begins to grow continously. The mane6's eyes widen.

"Oh no... It's happening again" Twilight said

"What? What is happening again?" Hashirama asked

"Everypony evacute the castle now! Spike's having the grow spurts again!" Twilight shouted

Everypony starts to scream. They all leave the castle still screaming. The mane 6 and Hashirama watch Spike grow and grow and grow until he reach and destroy the ceiling of the castle.

**Play Naruto Shippuden OST: Blind Animal**

Spike begins to transfrom. As he grows bigger and bigger, his green scales transforms into sharp scales. His tail is now longer. He has now sharper teeth. Spike roars. Flames escape from his mouth as he roars. Spike then looks around to see what he could have. He found a shiny diamond necklace on a mare's neck.

Spike begins to approach the mare. The mare notice the dragon coming towards her. She runs away from Spike but Spike is too fast. Spike grabs the mare and takes the necklace. Spike then throws the mare. The mare screames. The mare starts to fall down. Suddenly, a blue blur catch the mare. It was Rainbow Dash. Rainbow puts the mare down gently on the ground.

"Thank you" the mare said before running away again

Rainbow turns to the right to see the rest are coming. The mane 6 and Hashirama watch Spike destroys houses and steals things that doesn't belong to him.

"We have to do something!" Fluttershy said

"But what can we do?" Applejac asked

"Did Spike transformed into that form before?" Hashirama asked

"Yes and it also happen on his birthday 4 years ago" Twilight said

"How did Spike turn back to normal?" Hashirama asked

"He takes a look at the fire ruby he brought to me" Rarity said

"Then that is what we need to do. We need to get that ruby and show it to Spike" Hashirama said

"But where is the fire ruby?" Pinkie asked

"It is in the Carousel Boutique" Rarity said

"Then what are you waiting for? Get it!" Rainbow said

"I can't Spike might stomp me or grab me or worst! We need to lure Spike out of Ponyville in order for me to get that Fire ruby" Rarity said

"Leave it to me!" Hashirama said

"Please be careful with Spike" Twilight said

"I will" Hashirama said

**Song Ends**

Hashirama run towards Spike. When Hashirama is close enough, he stops and calls Spike,

"SPIKE!" Hashirama shouted

Spike turns around and looks down. Spike sees Hashirama.

"Spike listen to me. You need to stop. You're hurting innocent ponies and taking things that doesn't belong to you" Hashirama said

Spike angrily glares at Hashirama.

"Listen! I don't want to fight you and I really don't want to hurt you" Hashirama said

Spike is still angrily glares at Hashirama. Spike roars. Flames comes out from his mouth. Hashirama claps his hands together.

**Play Naruto Shippuden OST: (Any fighting song) Extended**

"Then so be it" Hashirama said

**"Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Wood Style: Wood Golem**** Jutsu)"**

A wooden golem with a dragon on it's torso arises from the ground. Ontop of the head of the golem is Hashirama. Everypony in Ponyville are staring at the two giants. Spike takes the first attack. He throws a punch but the golem blocks it. The two begins to have a hand to hand combat. Meanwhile with the mane 6, they are watching Hashirama and Spike fight.

"So... Awesome!" Rainbow said

"Please be carefull..." Twilight said worried about Spike

"Don't worry darling. He will be carefull" Rarity said comforting Twilight

The golem and Spike are now holding hands and none of them are letting go. The wooden dragon begins to move. The wooden dragon charges at Spike and slithers around Spike body. The wooden dragon tighten its grip. Spike lets go and begins to struggle escaping the wooden dragon's grip. The golem grabs Spikes tail. Once he got the tail, the wooden dragon loosen the grip and goes back to the golem's torso.

The golem begins to spin Spike around and around before letting go of Spike's tail. Spike flies straight outside Ponyville which made Hashirama smile. Hashirama turns to the right and looks down to see the mane 6 staring at him.

"Go get the Fire ruby now!" Hashirama shouted

"Right" Rarity said

The golem runs towards where Spike is. After a few minutes, the golem reach the place where Spike is. The golem looks around finding Spike but the golem can only see a wide open area. Suddenly, Spike appeared behind the golem and headlocks the golem. The golem is now struggling escaping from Spike's grip. The wooden dragon begins to move again and charge at Spike. Spike releases green fire from his mouth burning the wooden dragon. The fire spread and went towards to the golem.

Hashirama sees the fire coming. He jumps away before the fire reach the golem. The golem is now burning, turning into ashes. Hashirama lands perfectly on the ground and turns around. He sees Spike throws a Punch. Hashirama quickly perform three hand seals.

**"Mokuton: Kajukai Korin (Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom)"**

Two large tree branches grows from the ground and charges at Spike's arm. Two branches grabs Spike's arm canceling his attack. Suddenly, a lot of large tree branches starts to grow randomly. Spike begins to breath out fire to burn the branches but the tree branches are too many. One large tree branch tangles itself on Spike's mouth to prevent Spike to breath out fire.

The rest of the tree branches tangles themselves all around Spike body. Large flowers starts to grow. When the flowers bloom, they release a yellow gas. Spike inhales the yellows gas causing him to feel sleepy. Spike is trying to fight his sleepiness and he succeeded. Spike opens his mouth wide to break the tree branch that is tangled on his mouth. He then starts to breath out fire making the tree branches to burn and turning them all into ashes.

After a few seconds, all the tree branches are nothing but ashes. Hashirama suddenly heard somepony shouted his name.

"HOW-SHE-RAMA!" a voice shouted

Spike turns to the left while Hashirama turns to the right to see the mane 6 are trotting towards them. Spike sees Rarity magically holding a large heart Fire Ruby. Hashirama notice this.

"We've got the Fire Ruby" Rarity shouted

Spike begins to approach the mane 6. The mane 6 starts to shake with fear. Hashirama claps his hands and enters Sage Mode.

**"Senpou: Myojinmon (Sage art: Gracious Deity Gate)"**

A torri gate fell down on Spike's tail causing Spike to roar in pain. Spike falls down on the ground.

**"Seal Head"****  
><strong>

A torri fell down on Spike's neck causing Spike to roar in pain again. Hashirama puts his arms back to his side agaiN and turns back to normal. Hashirama run towards the mane 6. The mane 6 are just staring Spike. None of them are making a single move.

**Song Ends**

"Why is the Fire Ruby not working?" a voice said

The mane 6 shook their heads and turns to the left to see Hashirama walking towards them.

"I-I don't know. It worked before but how is it that the Fire Ruby is not Working?" Rarity said

Spike begins to growl. The mane 6 starts to shake with fear again.

"Don't worry. Those gate immobilise Spike's ability to breath fire" Hashirama said

The mane 6 stops shaking and sighed in relief. Spike tries to stand up but he fails. He try again but the result is the same.

"Maybe you're not using the Fire Ruby right" Hashirama suggested

"Maybe you're right" Rarity said

Rarity approach Spike with the Fire Ruby. Once she is near enough, Rarity speaks.

"Spike? It's me Rarity. Remember? Please come back to us. Come back to me. Please. We meed the real Spike back. I need my little Spikey-Wikey back. Please..." Rarity said

"We need you back Spike" The rest of the mane 6 said

The Fire Ruby starts to glow. Spike sees the Fire Ruby glow. Spike's eyes widen. Spike begins to shrink. While Spike shrinks, his sharp green scales are now returning back to normal, his sharp teeth are returning back to their small size teeth, and his tail is getting shorter, After a few minutes, Spike is now back to normal.

"SPIKE!" The mane 6 shouted

The mane 6 trotts towards Spike and give him a hug. Hashirama stares at the mane 6 hugging Spke tightly. A smile formed on his face. The mane 6 breaks the hug.

"Argh...Where am I? Why am I feeling slight pain all around my body?" Spike asked

"You turned into a giant dragon and went on a rampage. I'm sorry for hurting you. I have no other choice but to do it" Hashirama said as he approach Spike and the mane 6.

"I went on a rampage again? Oh man. Everypony hates me now" Spike said

"That's not true. It was an accident Spike. You know that the everypony will love you no matter what" Twilight said

"Yeah. You helped many ponies in Ponyville. Now why would anypony hate you from all the good deeds you've done?" Pinkie said

"I guess you're right" Spike said

"Am I interupting something?" a voice said

The mane 6, Spike and Hashirama turns around to see the two princesses.

"Princess Celesta and Princess Luna... W-what are you doing here your highness?" Twilight asked

"Well, we saw Spike is on his Growth Spurt Rampage and we came here as soon as possible to help you out but it seems that How-she-rama took care of everything" Celestia said

"Sir How-she-rama. What art those things? They look fascinating" Luna said as she admire the torri gates

"Those? Those are just gates that immobilise a target" Hashirama said

"Oh. I must say, what a fascinating gate" Luna said as she continues to admire the torri gate

"I'm sorry everypony for causing problems. Escpecially for you How-she-rama" Spike said

"That's ok. I have to admit you are strong" Hashirama said

"R-really?" Spike asked and Hashirama nods

"Blah, blah, blah, did everypony forgotten the party? It's still early" Pinkie said

"Oh right the party" Twilight said

"Mind if we join the party?" Celestia asked

"Of Course Princess. You and Princess Luna are welcome to join the party" Twilight said

"The what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rainbow said

And with that, the princeesses, Hashirama, Spike and the mane 6 returns to Twilight's kingdom to continue Spike's Birthday party and Hashirama's welcome party.

_-Tobi Continued_

**_ I'm finally done! Sorry for the wait guys. How's the fighting scene? Is it good? Moderate or Bad? Let me know so I can change it right away. Hope the thing that I add helped. Anyways, nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you in the next Chapter!_**

**_Fact: Blossom Rose is not a real character, she just came from my mind. The reason why I added her it's because I can't think of anypony to give Spike's first present._**


	6. Chapter 6 - We meet again old friend

_**Hey guys and welcome to Chapter 6 of the story! There are some changes in the story like Short cutting The mane 6's name (except for Rarity) and other ponies name. Anyways, on to the story.**_

_**Chapter 6 - We meet again old friend**_

It is a bright and sunny day in Ponyville just like yesterday. Hashirama finally experienced a Party Celebration yesterday after Spike's growth spurt rampage. But today, Hashirama is cleaning the castle along with Twilight. Hashirama take care of the ceiling while Twilight is cleaning the castle. After a few minutes, they are done. The castle is clean again.

"The castle looks clean again" Twi said

"And the ceiling is fully repaired" Hashirama said

Suddenly, the door bell rings. Twilight magically opens the door. The door reveals a baby dragon with a HUGE scroll on his back. Spike goes inside with the scroll. Hashirama smiles and approach Spike. He then gets the huge scroll from Spike's back. Spike then collapse on the floor.

"*pant pant* Why do you *pant pant* need that *pant pant* Scroll again?" Spike said

"This scroll are for seals" Hashirama said

"Seals?" Twilight asked

"This scroll may contain many techniques like Eight Trigrams Sealing Styles. and other stuff" Hashirama said

'"Eight Trigrams Sealing Style? What is that?" Twilight asked

"It's hard and complicated to explain... Anyways, I need a paint brush or thingy that you use to write" Hashirama said

"You mean a quill?" Twilight said

"Yes a quill and a lot of ink" Hashirama said

Twilight magically poofs out a quill and 5 jars of ink and puts it on the floor. Hashirama puts the scroll beside the jars of ink and rolls it to the right. Half part of the scroll is open. Hashirama takes the quill and opens the first ink jar and begins to write symbols that Twilight or Spike can't understand.

"What are you writing?" Spike asked

"I'm writing the symbols" Hashirama said

"What a weird symbol" Twilight said

After 10-15 minutes, Hashirama is done making the seal. He then rolls the scroll to the left closing the scroll. The 5 ink jars are empty.

"Done" Hashirama said

_'Now I'm prepared when Madara comes back and destroy this place' _Hashirama thought

"Why do you need A Scroll of Seals anyways?" Twilight asked

"To be prepared when something bad happened" Hashirama said

"But nothing bad will happen today. Just look outside" Twilight said

Hashirama turns his head to the nearest window. Twilight begins to speak.

"It's a bright, sunny and PEACEFUL day here at Ponyville" Twilight said

"Even though its bright, sunny and peaceful today, what about tomorrow?" Hashirama said

"I-... Uh..." Twilight said not knowing what to say next

"See?" Hashirama said

Suddenly, Spike burps out a letter. The letter magically went in front of Twilight's face. Twilight begins to read the letter. After a few minutes, Twilight is done reading the letter.

"Are dragons suppose to burp out letters?" Hashirama asked

"No. I'm not only Twilight's number one assistant, I'm also a messanger" Spike said

"I see. So what does the letter say?" Hashirama said

"Princess Celestia wants to see you Ha-she-rama accompanied by me and Spike" Twi said

"Ok.. but how are we going to reach Canterlot if Canterlot is distant away" Hashirama said

"The letter also said that the Chariot is on the wa-" Twilight was cutt off by a loud crash coming from the door

"That's the chariot" Spike said

"That was fast" Hashirama said

"We better get going" Twi said

Hashirama lifts up the giant scroll and puts it on his back. Twi magically opens the door before they all go outside and closes the door again and go inside the Chariot, Once they are inside, the two royal pegasus starts to fly up and flies straight to Canterlot along with the Chariot. After 10 minutes, the chariot lands in front of a gate of the Canterlot's Barracks. Hashirama along with Twi and Spike exits the chariot.

"Why are we here?" Twi asked

"The Princesses wanted Sir How-she-rama to come here for some reasons" the grey pegasus on the left said

"The Goddess of the sun and her sister wants me to come here for some reasons?" Hashirama asked

"Yes. The princesses will arrive shortly" the white pegasus on the right said

The two pegasus starts to fly away leaving the three alone in front of Canterlot's Barracks. Twilight decided to go inside and explore the Barracks until the princesses has arrive.

"Come on. Let's go inside and explore the place" Twi said

"A great idea Twilight" Spike said

"Sounds ok. Very well, lead the way then" Hashirama said

Twi nods before leading the way. The two follows Twi. They go inside of Canterlot's Barracks. Inside of the Barracks are dummies, spears, swords,arrows, bows and alot of things that are used for war. Hashirama approach a cabinet ful of swords. Hashirama sees a sword that is very similar to the sword he uses when he was fighting madara since they were young.

_'Katana blades... Just like the one me and Madara used since we where kids'_ Hashirama thought

"Who are you?" a voice said

Hashirama turns around to see a white unicorn that wears a red confederate costume, has moderate blue hair with cyan streaks, and has a dar ank violet shield with a purple star that is similar to Twilight's purple star with 3 moderate blue on top of the shield.

"BBBFF!" Twi shouted

"Twiley!" the unicorn said

The two of themm trott at each other and give each other a hug. Spike went beside Hashirama.

"BBBB what?" Hashirama asked

"BBBFF means Big Brother Best Friend Forever. That's what Twilight always call to his big brother Shining armor" Spike said

"So this white po... Um... Unicorn is Twilight's brother?" Hashirama asked

"Yep" Spike said

"Yeah I'm Twiley's brother alright. You hsven't answered me yet. Who are you?" the white unicorn said now named Shining armor/SA

"I'm Hashirama Senju. I'm waiting for The Goddess of the sun to arive with her sister" Hashirama said

"How-she-rama huh? I've heard that you're skills is without equal and your power is great" Shining said

"Who told you those?" Hashirama asked

"The princesses themselves. I have a question for you God of she-no-bee" Shining said

"You may ask away" Hashirama said

"Are you skilled in Swordmanship?" Shining asked

"Yes I'm skilled in Swordmanship" Hashirama said

"Interesting. May I ask what sword are you skilled at?" SA said

"I'm skilled at Katana swords" Hashirama said

"Shining... Don't tell me you're going to battle Hashirama?" Twi said with worry in her voice

"What? No I'm not going to battle him... Maybe I could.." Shining said

"SHINING! No I won't let you battle him. He's to powerful" Twi said

"I'm only kidding Twiley" Shining said

_'Twilight love his brother very much...'_ Hashirama thought

"Why don't I tour all of you until the princesses arrive?" Shining offered

"Wait, how did you know that the princesses are coming?" Spike asked

"Princess Celestia told me. She said wait in the Barrack until she, Princess Luna and my wife arrive" Shining said

"Oh ok" Spike said

"Now then, shall I tour you all?" Shining asked

"Ok" Twi, Spike and Hashirama said all together

Shining Armor then starts to tour the Twi, Spike and Hashirama. They went in a lot of places like the training room, weapon stash, armor stash and a lot more. Shining Armor also how his troops train in the training room. After 15 minutes, Shining is done touring Twi, Spike and Hashirama in the Barracks.

"Well... That's everything" Shining said

"Thanks for the tour Shining" Twi said

"No problem" Shining said

"What's taking the Princesses so long?" Spike asked getting impatient

"Don't worry, they should arrive here right about... now" Shining said

"Sorry for our tardiness" a voice said

Twi and Shining looks to the left while Hashirama and Spike looks to the right to see Princess Celesta, Princess Luna and a pink pont that has both wings and a horn, has a moderate violet hair with a moderate rose and pale gold streaks, and has a blue heart-shape diamon with a 2 golden design on the side in her butt. Twi, Spike and Hashirama takes a bow.

"What took all of you so long?" Shining asked

"Well... Let's say we just had a small problem" the pink pony said

"A "small" problem?" Shining asked

"Maybe a not so much small problem" the pink pony said

"A not so much small problem?" Shining asked

"Ok... A big problem" the pink pony admits

"What's the problem Princess Cadance?" Spike asked

"Well... You see..." the pink pony said now named Princess Cadance

"Did you try and cook again in the kitchen?" Shining said

"Maybe..." Cadance said

"Cadance, I told you that never cook. You could have died from the explosion. We have maids to cook for you" Shining said

"Sorry" Cadance said

"It's ok... Promise me not to do that again ok? You could have died and I don't want you and your beauty gone from me" Shining said as she hugs Cadance

"Thanks Shining" Cadance said returning the hug

"Ok... Tell us if the the two of you are done" Celestia said

"Oh.. I-I'm sorry princess you may proceed" Shining said as he breaks the hug

**Play Naruto OST: Senya (Itachi's theme)**

"Thank you... Now Ha-she-rama, do you know why we called you hear in the Barracks?" Celestia said

Hashirama shooks his head as a no.

"I called you hear to tell you something" Celestia said

"Something? what is it? Can't we just use another place instead in the Barracks?" Hashirama asked

"No. Only the Barracks are available. The Castle getting cleaned at the moment" Celestia said

"We have recieve from one my royal guards about a creature as tall as you that has a long spikey hair, has an armor similar to yours, and wields a scyth and a giant strange looking fan" Luna said

"The royal guard also said that he is looking for you Ha-she-rama" Celestia said

"That creature killed a lot of innocent ponies, forcing the ponies to talk where is your whereabouts before killing that innocent pony" Cadance said

"And he has almost the same power has you Ha-she-rama. We believe that only you can take him down" Celestia said

Hashirama looks at the floor before he clutches his fist.

_'Madara... '_ Hashirama thought

"Where is he?" Hashirama asked

"He is somewhere in the outskirts of Ponyville. That is why we called you here as fast as possible" Celestia said

"I'm going and face Madara alone" Hashirama said

Hashirama begins to approach the door that leads outside of the Barracks.

"A-alone? We can help you know" Twi said

Hashirama stops in front of the door.

"No... It's best that I face him alone. You don't know how powerful Madara is" Hashirama said

Hashirama opens the door before exiting Canterlot's Barracks. Hashirama begins to jump from roof to roof until he reach the cliff side. Hashirama sees Ponyville kilometers away. On the left side of Ponyville is a wide and open space.

_'I think that is where Madara is' _ Hashirama thought

Hashirama then jumps off the roof and begins to fall. After a few moments, he lands perfectly on the ground. He then starts to run at the open space. Hashirama begins to think about Madara. Hashirama shooks his head before he starts running faster.

**Song ends**

_**In an unknown Location**_

**Play Naruto OST: Hidan's Theme**

A man that is as tall as Hashirama with a long and Spikey hair, have the same armor that Hashirama has walks in an open field. On his back is a scyth and brown Gumbai Fan with a Sharingan on both top corners of the fan. He is known as Madara Uchiha.

_'Where are you Hashirama__'_ Madara thought

"Madara!" a voice called out

Madara turns around to see a man that is as tall as him that has a long waist-length hair, has an armor that is similar to his armor but on the Collar is a Symbol of the Senju clan.

"Hashirama" Madara said

"I have heard you are killing innocent ponies and forcing them to tell them where am I" Hashirama said

"So they are called Ponies huh? Hmph" Madara said

"Why are you killing them? They don't mean harm" Hashirama said

"I've been searching for you Hashirama. I know that you have befriend with these horses. That is why I force them to talk and to tell me any information they could tell about you but they don't know any information about you. I decided to kill them cause they are useless. I haven't found a single pony that contains an information about you. Luckily there is one horse that wears a golden metal armor told me that you live in a place called Ponyville. I decided to spare that horse and went straight to the place so called Ponyville" Madara said

"Now that you found me, what are you planing to do? Fight with me again? Madara, I told you that fighting is meaningless. Why would you waste everything that we have done?" Hashirama said

"I told you before didn't I? I have other things to do that is needed to be accomplished" Madara said

"And what is that?" Hashirama asked

"You don't need to know" Madara said

**Song Ends**

Hashirama and Madara are now staring at each other. Both of them are not moving an inch.

"What are you planning to do now?" Hashirama asked Madara

"I'm planning to go back to the Elemental Nations and continue what I must do. It is obvious that we are in another Dimension. A dimension filled with useless and weak horses. Or maybe it was not obvious to you since your naive head is too dumb to realize it?" Madara said

"But how will you go back to the Elemental Nation without knowing what to do?" Hashirama asked

"Oh Hashirama. When will your Naive head work? Remember that time when we clash at the Valley of End? That clash made a powerful force. So powerful that an Unknown Space-Time portal is created and sending us to this Dimension. To get back to the Elemental Nation, we have to clash once more to create the portal in order for me to go back to the Elemental Nation" Madara said

Hashirama prepares himself for any incoming attacks. Madara activates his Sharingan.

"Get ready... Hashirama!" Madara said

_-Tobi Continued_

_**Finally done. I'm going to be busier than before. Argh too many things that is needed to be completed. I might Delay my two stories. Now hold your horses everyone. I said I MIGHT not I WILL ok? Anyways, nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you guys later.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Unseen Battle (Read the End)

_**Sup everyone and welcome to Chapter 7 of the story. Bad news everyone! The Story is almost over. Aww. Sorry if I could make the story even longer. Anyways, on to the story.**_

_**Chapter 7 - Unseen Battle: Hashirama vs Madara**_

Madara activates his Sharingan and makes a hand seal.

"Get ready Hashirama!" Madara said

Madara takes a deep breath. Hashirama claps his hands together and stares at Madara. Madara suddenly released a large fire stream.

**"Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame)"**

The fire stream charges at Hashirama. Suddenly, a bunch of large tree branches starts to grow randomly. The other tree branches starts to make a great wall made out of wood to protect Hashirama. Hashirama made sure that the wall is strong. When the fire reached the wooden wall, the wall starts to burn. Hashirama's eyes widen.

_'The fire is too much'_ Hashirama thought

Suddenly, a large tree branch arises from the ground carrying Hashirama on top of the tree branch. The tree branch continues to ascend until it is high enough for the stream of fire not to be able to reach Hashirama. The great wall is now swallowed by the fire stream. The fire stream continues to flow. After a few minutes, the fire stream is now gone. The tree branch carrying Hashirama descends until it reach on the ground.

"Not bad... I think it's time for the real battle begin!" Madara said

Madara's sharingan begins to transform into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara then awakens his Susano'o. The Susano'o form has four arms, 2 heads and a body. The Susano'o then throws a punch at Hashirama. Hashirama begins to perform hand seals.

**"Mokuton: Kajukai Korin (Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom)"**

Tree branches arises from the ground in front of Hashirama. Two tree branches grabs the Susano'o's arm. suddenly, tree branches starts to grow everywhere. The tree branches charge towards the Susano'o. The tree branches bumps at the Susano'o making the susano'o fall down. Large flowers starts to grow. When the flowers bloom, they release a yellow Gas. The Susano'o stands up and punches tree branches away. Madara inhales the yellow gas making Madara weak. The Susano;o kneels down.

"Poison Pollen eh?" Madara said

_'It's just like before...'_ Hashirama thought

Hashirama begins to flash back their fight before.

_**Somewhere in Canterlot**_

"Where is he?" Twi asked as she looks around the town

"Twilight... You should probably need to see this" Spike said who is on top of a tree

Twi flaps her wings. Once she is high enough, she sees a yellow gas, a bunch of giant flowers and tree branches on the left side of Ponyville. Twi gasp.

"We have to tell the princesses about this" Twi said

"No need..." a voice said

Twi looks down to see his brother and the three princesses.

"We need to go and help Hashirama" Twi said

"Right... Let us go" Celestia said

Celestia's horn begins to glow yellow. Suddenly, a bright yellow flash occured teleporting Twi, Shining, Cadance, Luna and herself in Ponyville.

_**Somewhere in Ponyville**_

Twi, Spike, Shining and the three princesses reappeared in front of the Golden Oaks Library. Twi looks around. She sees everypony in Ponyville are staring at awe in the sky. The others notice it too.

"Why is everypony looking at the sky?" Shining asked

Suddenly, a large blue thing that has four arms, 2 heads and has body arises. Now Twi, Spike, Shining and the princesse are watching the blue thing in awe.

_**With Madara and Hashirama**_

Madara is panting. His Susano'o is getting weak. The Susano'o kneels again

_'Damn it... I shouldn't have used the Maject Destroyer Flame first'_ Madara thought

The Susano'o begins to disappeare and Madara begins descend. After a few moments, Madara is now on the ground and the Susano'o is completely gone. Madara continues to pant.

_'Looks like I have no other choice'_ Madara thought

Madara begins to perform hand seals. Once Madara is done, he slams his right hand on the ground. A weird symbol is formed when Madara slams his hand on the ground. suddenly, a large amount of smoke appeared, When the Smoke disappeared, a large fox with nine tails appeared. Hashirama claps his hands again. Large tree branches starts to grow randomly again.

The nine tailed fox charge and used its claws and mouth to break the wooden branches. Madara prepares his Gumbai Fan and his Scyth.

_'Since I can't use any Jutsu right now, I just have to use Bukijutsu and wait until my chakra is restored'_ Madara thought

Madara jumps off the Nine Tail's head. Hashirama gets the Scroll behind him and rolls it to the right. He slams his rright hand and suddenly, a large Shuriken, Swords, and alot of weapons appeared. Hashirama picks up a large Machete and jumps towards Madara. The two begins to fight. Hashirama slashes his Machete but Madara blocked it with his Gumbai Fan.

Hashirama throws a bunch of Shuriken at Madara but he blocks it with his Gumbai Fan again. Madara then use his Gumbai Fan in order for the Shuriekn to charge at Hashirama but he performs a hand seal. A large tree branch appeared blocking the shuriken attack. Meanwhile with Nine tails, The nine tails is still destroying tree branches. The nine tails roar destroying a bunch of tree branches. Meanwhile with Hashirama and Madara, they are still both fighting.

They both jump away from each other because of the incoming strong wind that carries a bunch of tree branches. Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sbaringan begins to glow red. Madara suddenly sees Hashirama commanding the tree branch, that is holding a Shuriken, throws the Shuriken. Madara was quick enough to block it with his Gumbai fan but because of the gret force that the tree branch excerted, Madara was pushed off the tree branch he was Standing on.

Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan begins to spin on right undoing. Madara begins to go back on the tree branch while the Shuriken goes back to the three branch. Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan begins to spin on the left making everything back to normal. Hashirama commands the tree branches that are holding various weapons fight Madara.

Madara is struggling blocking the attackk. The Katana blade contacted on Madara's left shoulder. Madara push the Katana away before jumping away.

"NINE TAILS!" Madara shouted

The nine tails begins to make a tailed beast bomb. Madara lands on the nine tail's head before the nine tails then blast the tailed beast bomb towards Hashirama. Hashirama makes a wooden dome. The bomb contacted on the dome. The bomb rolls upwards. When the bomb is ontop of the dome. Hashirama raises the dome launching the tailed beast bomb up in the sky.

Suddenly, 11 rectangular woods with spikes on them begins to wrap around the nine tails. Hashirama jumps out of the dome. Hashirama reach out his right arm and his hand is wide open. On Hashirama's palm is a kanji.

**"Kakuan Nitten Suishu (10th Edict on Enlightment)"**

Hashirama's hand contacted on the nine tails. When Hashirama jumps away from the nine tails, a red line that is connected between the nine tails and Hashirama appeared. Hashirama looks around to see Madara is no where to be seen. Hashirama looks up to see Madara coming close to him. Hashirama's left fingers turns to wood and grabs Madara. Madara was pulled by the 5 woods. Madara's belly contacted to Hashirama's left palm. A contract seal appeared on Madara's belly.

Hashirama separates his hand from the red line that is connected to the nine tails. The nine tails starts fall to sleep. Madara jumps away from Hashirama. Madara angrily glares Hashirama with his EMS.

_**In Ponyville**_

"Such battle" Luna said

"I haven't such intense battle" Celestia said

"Wait... Who won? Things begins to settle down" Spike said

"Let's check it out who won" Twilight suggested

"Can we come along?" a voice said

Twi, Spike. Shining Armor and the three princesses turns around to see the rest of the mane 6.

"Sure why not? Come on!" Twi said

And with that, they went to the battle to see who won the battle.

_**With Madara and Hashirama**_

The battle goes on. Madara and Hashirama are now using Bukijutsu. Hashirama uses a large Machete while Madara uses his Scyth and Gumbai fan. None of them haven't used any Jutsu.

"Madara... When will you stop?!" Hashirama said whle blocking Madara's attacks

"I won't stop till I beat you!" Madara said while continously attacking Madara

Madara use his Gumbai fan to blow Hashirama and the large Machete away. Hashirama performs a backflip before landing on a branch. Hashirama picks the Katana blade which is right beside him. Madara performs hand seals before breathing in.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu na Jutsu (Fire style: Fire ball jutsu)"**

Madara breaths out a fire ball. Hashirama uses his left hand to perform a hand seal. A wooden wall begins to form in front of Hashirama. The wooden wall exploded when the fire ball contacted to the wall. Madara jump towards Hashirama before using his scyth to attack Hashirama. Hashirama uses his Katana to block Madara's attack. Madara's Scyth and Hashirama's Katana clash together.

"HASHIRAMA!" a voice shouted

Madara turn to the left while Hashirama looks to the right. Both of them saw the mane 6, sSpike. Shining Armor, and the three princesses. Madara brokes the clash before he kicks Hashirama on the gut. Hashirama flies straight and crash on a tree. Hashirama slowely stands up.

"All shouldn't be here! You have to get out of here now!" Hashirama shouted

Madara smiles before facing the mane 8, Spike, Shining Armor and the three princesses. He puts his Gumbai fan and his Scyth on his back before performing handseals. Madara takes a deep breath.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu)"**

Madara breaths out a fire ball. The fireball charge at Twi, Spike, Shining and The three princesses. Suddenly, a wooden wall arise from the ground. The fireball contacted on the wall. The was destroyed by the fireball. Madara looks to the left to see Hashirama slash his Katana blade.

Madara has no time to react. He looks to the right. Madara jumps away from 's right cheek starts to bleed.

"Damn you Hashirama!" Madara said

Madara looks down to see an Explosive paper. Hashirama performs a hand seal making the Explosive Paper explode. Madara jumps away again. Madara pants.

"Huff... Huff..." Madara said

"You win this match Hashirama... But mark my words, I will come back!" Madara said

Hashirama lowers his gaurd. Madara turns around before he jump from tree to tree. Hashirama sighed befor ehe looks at the sky.

_'And I'll be waiting for you... Friend'_ Hashirama thought

_**With Madara**_

Madara is in front of a Beehive. Madara enters the Beehive. Inside the beehive are bunch of weird looking Statues.

"HALT!" a voice said

"I have no time for this. I need to speak to Queen Chrysalis the Changeling. Escort me there Changeling or you shall perish" Madara said

"Who are you?" a changeling asked

Madara activates his EMS. The changeling's eyes widen before going the changeling collapse on the floor. Madara goes straight until. He goes left and right trying to find the Throne Room. After 13 minutes, Madara finally found the door that leads to the throne room. Using Madara's EMS, the door is destroyed.

"What is the meaning of this!" a voice said

"Chrysalis... I need your help" Madara asked

"Who a-... Oh, it's you Ma-the-ra... Did I just hear that you need my help?" Chrysalis said

"Yes... I need to kill the one called Hashirama Senju" Madara said

"Ha-she-rama? Never heard of that name before" Chrysalis said

"He is befriended with those... Ponies" Madara said

"Ponies? Well then why didn't you just say so?" Chrysalis said

Madara smiles as well as Chrysalis.

"Tomorrow will be the start of a Great war between Changelings and Ponies!" Madara said

__Tobi Continued_

**_Anyone want the video of the battle? Here it is: y0tub3.c0m/watch?v=GOolkRrz6sQ (If any of you don't understand, PM) You shovideuld stop in 5:00_**

**_I hope I describe the battle well... I know that the battle is not exactly similar in the video. I add extras. Anyways, nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! See yaw!_**


	8. Chapter 8 - The great war

_**uLynx here and the story is almost done. Hope the video helped everyone. Anyways this chapter is like 2nd to the last or 3rd to the last so yeah. Why don't we break this shit and let's go to the story shall we?**_

_**Chapter 8 - The great war: Ponies and Hashirama vs Changelings and Madara**_

"What exactly are you going to do again?" Celestia asked

"I'm going to battle Madara alone again... He would probable be back by tomorrow" Hashirama said

"Ha-hashirama... Don't you know where did Ma-the-ra went?" Twi said

"He went to the Changeling Teritory. Which means that Ma-the-ra will have an army of Changelings. So please, let us help" Celestia said

Hashirama stops writing and closes the giant scroll. Hashirama stands up and picks up the giant scroll before he puts in on his back. Hashirama turns around to face Celestia.

"Changeling you say?" Hashirama asked

"Yes. They are like us but clack and have a bee wings and have weird horns and have holes and doesn't have cutiemarks like us!" Pinkie said

"They can aslo mimic ponies" Fluttershy added

"I see... Well then, you all must prepare for tomorrow's war. I can sense that this war will be intense like the Era of the Warring states" Hashirama said

"Era what?" Twi asked

"Enough questions... All of you must be prepared for tomorrow got it?" Hashirama said

Everyone nods. Hashirama looks at the nearest window. some clouds are grey and the grey clouds are blocking the sun.

_'Tomorrow will be rainy...' _Hashirama thought

_**With Madara**_

"So this Nine tailed Fox will help us to victory?" Chrysalis asked

"Indeed" Madara said

"Tell us more" Chrysalis said

"The ponies have Hashirama Senju the God of Shinobi. He is the most powerful Shinobi and no one can ever surpass him not even me. He use wood style jutsus and Yin and Yang Releases" Madara said

"So if we copy this Ha-she-rama... Then we will surely win the war!" Chrysalis before she starts to laugh like a maniac

"I don't think so" Madara said

Chrysalis stops laughing and looks at Madara who has a serious face.

"Hashirama can't be mimiced. He is not like those worthless ponies. Hashirama and I are unique and can't be mimiced that easily. However, if we can acquire Hashirama's cell, you can surely mimic him. But most of all, you can mimic his jutsus" Madara said

"A blood sample huh? Sounds easy enough" Chrysalis said

"But there are side effects" Madara said

"Huh?" Chrysalis said

"If we put Hashirama's cell into your body, you might die or live. If your body can contain a unique cell, then you will surely live. But if your body can't contain it, you will turn into a tree. Another thing is that hurting Hashirama is useless. He can use healing jutsus without using any hand seals. That is the power of the Yin anf Yang Release" Madara said

Chrysalis only gulped. Maybe having a unique cell in her body is not such a good idea. She might turn into a tree. But then again, if she have that cell, she will be the most powerfull being in all of Equestria and non even Madara can't beat her.

"Let's get ready for tomorrow. If you need anything find me outside of the hive" Madara said

Madara turns around before going outside the hive. Once he is outside. Madara looks at the sky. Some coulds are grey and the grey clouds are blocking the sun.

_'Tomorrow is going to be rainy...'_ Madara thought

Mdara clench his fist. His EMS eyes starts to glow.

_**Next Day**_

Somewhere in Equestria. Hashirama takes three steps. In front of him is none other than Madara Uchiha with the Changelings. On Hashirama's side are the mane 6 with the Elements of Harmony on, the three princess, Shining Armor with the royal guards and also Crystal Gaurds from the Crystal Empire.

"Hashirama..." Madara said

"Madara..." Hashirama said

"I never would have thought that Chrysalis will be joining this fight" Celestia said

"You have a problem with that Sunbutt?" Chrysalis said

"Who you calling Sunbutt bad breath?" Celestia said

"Hey!" Chrysalis shouted

Madara and Hashirama angrily glare at each other. Madara starts to performs hand seals before putting his right hand on the ground. A smoke appeared. When the smoke is gone, a nine tailed fox is revealed. Madara activates his EMS. Hashirama claps his hands together. Tree branches and roots starts to grow randomly.

"ATTACK!" Hashirama and Madara said

Ponies and Changelings started to attack at each other.

_**After 30 minutes**_

Many ponies and Changelings died in the war. Hashirama and Madara are still fighting and none of them are breaking a sweat. Hashirama performs hands seals

**"Mokuton: Mokuryu no jutsu (Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu)"**

A wooden dragon arises from the tree branch and starts to slither around the nine tail's body. The nine tails blast a tailed beast bomb and it goes inside the dragon's mouth. The dragon's head is destroyed and goes towards Hashirama. Hashirama claps his hands. A hand suddenly arise from the tree branch and catch the bomb.

**"Mokuton: Mokujin no jutsu (Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu)"**

The golem starts to arise and tries to slam the bomb at the nine tails. Two swords blocks the attack. An explosion occured creating a large smoke. when the smoke disappeared, Madara's Susanoo is now covering the Nine tails. The ponies and the Changelings starts to stare at the two warriors.

"The wood style wood expulsion, was it? Perfect for taking on difficult beasts..." Madara said

A dome-like defensive structure that completely surrounds which takes the form of a dragon's face appeared. The structure splits on the middle and it revealed Hashirama perfectly unharmed.

_'He clad his Susano'o around the Tailed beasts like Armor!'_ Hashirama thought

_'Madara, you crafty fox!' _Hashirama thought

The nine tails raises the sword before swings it towards Hashirama but it was stopped by two hands.

"I can read your sword swings!" Hashirama said

Hashirama claps his hands and opens it like he blasted a Kamehameha.

**"Mokuton: Hotei no jutsu (Wood style: Laughing Buddha Jutsu)"**

5 hands arises and tries to grab the nine tails. The nine tails swings his sword around slicing the hands into half. Hashirama lands on a piece of rock before jumping to another rock.

_'At this rate, this land will be completely obliterated. Its best if we move this to the sea shore'_ Hashirama thought

Hashirama continues to jump from rock to rock. Madara along with the nine tails follows Hashirama.

"You're not getting away!" Madara said

Hashirama escorted Madara to the sea shore. Hashirama turns his head around to see the nine tails is making a bomb while the susanoo puts the blade in the bomb. The blade saparated from the sword and connect to the bomb. The bomb is blasted towards Hashirama.

"There, try grabbing that!" Madara said

Hashirama lands and turns around.

"What will you do now?" Madara asked

Hashirama bites his right thumb and blood drips out. He slams his right hand on the ground. 5 gates with weird faces on the doors appeared.

**"Kuchiyose: Goju Rashomon (Summoning: Five-layer Rashomon)"**

_'This...' _Hashirama thought

_'will change the trjectory'_ Madara thought

The bomb contacts to all five gates and went east going to the other side of the see shore. The ponies and the changeling' eyes widen. How could those two warriors keep it up without braking a sweat? They've been fighting for like1 and a half hours.

"Hashirama. It's been a while since we've fought each other earnestly. You can see that I've changed!" Madara said

Hashirama claps his hands together.

"So are you going to lay everything to waste? To all we've accomplished up until now, Madara?" Hashirama asked

"Nothing will come of us battling each other... This fight will only fight Ponies, Changelings, and their homes! Especially Shinobi and the Village!" Hashirama added

"This is an insult towards our siblings and our friends!" Hashirama added

"You know nothing of my-!" Madara was cut off by Hashirama

"I don't want to kill you!" Hashirama said

"Are you implying that you could kill me at any time?" Madara asked

"No! I'm saying we're friends!" Hashirama said

And with that, the elements of harmony starts to glow. This made the mane 6 raise their eyebrows. What's happening?

"What in tarnation is going on with our Elements?" AJ asked

"I-I don't know..." Twi said

"I've already... reached it!" Madara said

The nine tails roar.

"Then so be it..." Hashirama said

Hashirama closes his eyes. Red markings in and under his eyes appeared and a marking on his forehead reminiscent of a thrid eyes. He open his eyes again.

**"Senpou: Mokuton: Shin susenju (Sage Art: Wood Style: Veritable 1000-Armed Kan'on)"**

A large statue as the same height as the nine tails with thousands of arms behind the statue arises from the ground. The statue begins to move as well as the nine tails

"Here I come Madara!" Hashirama said

"Bring it Hashirama!" Madara said

They got closer and closer. They started to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both shouted

**"Choja Kebutsu (Artifacts of the Buddha)"**

Severals arms have been lanched by Hashirama while Madara blased tailed beast bomb with Susanoo blades. The nine tails continously fires the bomb destroying arms and creating a large smoke. After a few minutes, the nine tails stop. When the smoke is gone, several arms charged contacted on the Susanoo. A massive explosion occured. Hashirama commands the large statue to separate from the thousand arms. Madara looks around.

"He strip off the half of the susanoo!" Madara said

The large statue approach the nine tails. Hashirama starts to pant. The large statue graps the nine tails with its right arm.

"Here I go!" Hashirama said

Hashirama is now ontop of a wooden golem. The golem jump towards the nine tails.

**"Kakuan Nitten Suishu (10 edict on Enlightment)"**

A kenji appeared on Hashirama's right palm and on the golem's right palm. Madara jumps away before the golem touch the nine tail's forehead. Once the golem touch the nine tails' forehead with its right palm, the nine tails starts to sleep. Madara lands perfectly on the ground and watch the nine tails sleep. Hashirama lands perfectly on the ground just a few meters away from Madara. Both of them stares at each other before they charge.

"MADARA!" Hashirama shouted

"HASHIRAMA!" Madara shouted

The element of harmony starts to glow as Hashirama and Madara come closer. Suddenly, a bright flash occured and everything got dark.

_-Tobi Continued_

_**Just a few more chapters till the story ends everyone. I'm sorry if the story is a little rushed guys so sorry about that one. Hopefully this battle is better than the fight they had before. This fight is based on Naruto Shippuden episode: The All Knowing and Sasuke's Answer. **_** _Anyways, nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you at the next chapter!_****  
><span>**


End file.
